


Ever so helpful

by Doppelspat



Series: The Seamstress [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, But yk, Interspecies, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teratophilia, Well this is so old, monster love, yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelspat/pseuds/Doppelspat
Summary: Being a royal seamstress isn't easy. Always creating the best dresses, that not only look good but are also exclusive? It is a hard work. Even more so, as you have the standard to use only the best materials which are hard to get.Thank god you know just where to look.





	Ever so helpful

You brush a branch aside, sighing heavily while doing so. Will you even be able to find what you are looking for? Is ist even wise to look for a spider monster? To hope that they will even be able to gift you silk? Well, there is only hoping that it will work out. After all you have a dress to finish and how can you even begin to sew it, if you have no quality silk? The king will have your head, if you make the dress for the queen anything less than spectacular, and you know it.  
You step over a large root, only finding yourself looking at more trees. The last half hour has been nothing but that. Trees, roots and more trees. By now you feel exhausted but not ready to give up yet. There is just too much at stake!

“Can I help?” You almost shriek as a shadow descends before you only to find yourself gasp in disbelieve. A spider. How lucky could one get? You had only wandered into this forest, hoping to find a spider and you did. Wow. Long spindley legs, eight to be precise, green and almost shiny in color. They show orange spots, which further lead to a human body, starting from the hips, who spots the same orange spots, easy to see on the dark skin. He is not too imposing, not too big, but when he smiles, you see a row of sharp teeth that make you gulp nontheless.  
“Uhm yes. I would…I need some silk, if you would give me some?”

The spider scurries over to you and you have to do your utmost not to move back. You wanted something after all. Still, your insticts are yelling, making you almost feel as if you are the prey that just met its demise.   
“So, you just come here, hoping that the spider in the woods will give you silk? How naive.” His voice is smooth, calming to a fault, entirely unfitting for the hungry grin he still presents you with. Dark eyes linger on your form, all six of them, before they blink in unison. He expects something of you, no? To say something or do something.  
“I am willing to pay.”  
“Yes, with your body, you will.”  
What. This took a turn you did not expect. You take another step back. Was it a mistake to come here? Yet the spider is already besides you again, giving you no time to retreat. By now you can already see how he plans to use your body and you hastily look for a way out. Still, the images of his dick, long and thick at the base, thinning out to the tip, almost a solid black in color, stay in your mind. Maybe it had not even been a dick? Maybe it was a stinger? Surely spiders had stingers too, no?

“No need to be afraid. I will make it worth your while and you shall get your silk. You need it, don’t you? Why else would you have come here to ask for it?” You feel the smooth voice lulling you in, embracing you with every word he utters. He isn’t really wrong. You needed the silk. Still, to offer your body up to him? To just…well, with a monster?   
“It’s just…”  
“Oh let me guess, it’s your first time and you are afraid to gift it to a monster? As I said…” You find yourself pushed against the tree, bark scratching your back as the spider crawls over your body, erection dangling against your hip. His breath is hot, hitting your neck in erratic intervals. “Don’t be, I shall make it good. You are not the first to fear me only to then be delighted afterwards.”   
He moves in closer yet again and by now you are stuck between his body and the tree in your back, no way to move or defend yourself. You squirm, intensely aware just how close he is and what he wants to do.

When he finally sinks his teeth into your shoulder, you groan out, body not sure what to make out of this sensation. You wiggle, squirming a little, but you know that if you want to have silk, you have to let this spider do his work. There was just no chance that you could find another spider this fast. You had been lucky, no? All the spider expected in return was to…well, let him do what he wanted.

And that he did, fuzzy numbness seems to spread throughout your shoulder, slowly oozing into the rest of your body, a warmth traveling after it, that makes your head spin.   
“Are you feeling it already?” The toothy grin again, only shortly in your field of view, before his teeth sink back into your shoulder. It does not hurt and you aren’t sure if it is because of their needle like quality, or because of the warmth that spreads more and more.  
Whatever it was, you can not deny that whatever the spider has injected into you, starts to take hold. Your hips are slowly starting to grind against the spider’s body. Is it really so easy to take control of your bodily needs?

The spider pushes you back once more, clicking his tongue in mock anger with you.   
“Shall I bind you to the tree? I have more than enough silk for that, you know? Don’t make it so hard. You just gotta stay in position.” And this time, you feel something more than his teeth entering your body and you find yourself groaning loudly. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”  
The thin tip enters you easily enough, but with every inch he slides into you, he has to thrust more, dick widening and slowly but surely forcing you open. When he finally bottoms out, and his cold body meets your own, flushed one, you feel strangely full.

You can see his grin, sure of himself and cocky, yet you can not really bring yourself to care anymore, hips already meeting his trusts. Demanding that he moves more and stops the grin. He should just get on with it, no? What else was he supposed to? You moved some more, softly moaning as the spider looks on for a moment.  
Do you want this? Your mind can no longer tell you anymore, every function overwritten by the burning desire to be filled by this spider’s dick.  
You moan against him, arms leaving the tree to pull his body closer, meeting another deep push that makes your back hit the tree hard. You probably scratched yourself; you do not care.

Again the spider clicks his tongue, mockingly wiggling his finger at you. You reach out again, only for him to push you back once more, making sure to show you who is in control, no matter how much you like or dislike it.  
Grabbing your legs, he soon suspends you, holding you up and open in such a way that he can enter you without trouble.  
Your head falls back, every little movement making you moan, lights flashing behind your closed eyelids, as he takes you however he pleaeses. And god if it doesn’t feel good.   
By now your back feels wet and you know, in a corner of your mind, that you probably scratched it open, but still, you do not care. Each moan and whimper is louder than the last one, each thrust rocking your whole being more.

Finally, you cand not take it anymore, locking your legs behind his back as you moan, well almost scream, out in bliss. You shudder when you feel him come, hot spunk entering your body, making you moan once more, as you weakly cling to his form. His head comes to rest on top of yours, as you are both shaking, gasping for air. His heaving breath is heavy in your ears but you are thankful that he still seems strong enough to hold you up, as your arms can no longer grab on to him.   
When he finally leeaves you, you feel empty and spent. Letting go of your form, you slump to the ground, looking at and meeting the gaze of six hooded eyes. A sloppy grin, not as cocky as before, greets you, but you really can’t react much. Your body, slumped to the ground, is making movement hard right now. Is it the aftershock of whatever he pumped into you?   
Gingerly you trace over the pin like dots in your neck. He bit you.

“Here you go.” An almost rustling sound accompanies the words and when you look up, you see a small pile of silk in front of you. He has stayed true to his words. You give a weak smile, seeing his long legs vanishing into the underbush, before you find yourself passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope no one here has arachnophobia.


End file.
